


What Would You Do?

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukki, have you ever dated someone?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Have you ever kissed someone?”<br/>“No, should I even bother asking if you have?”<br/>“I think you’d be surprised.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from [La La](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWuKYqca2lE) by The Cab
> 
> Shoutout to [Cindy](http://tsukkiaf.tumblr.com/) for beta/editing <3

Kei was never much of a party person. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he would sit in the corner when they were happening, even if it was with his teammates.

He just didn’t like the fact that the music level wasn’t under his control, that it couldn’t be as loud or as soft as he wanted it to be. Not to mention that there were bodies everywhere, usually not caring where they were going and getting into your personal space, those were the things Kei hated most.

So, with Kei even hating that when he was around people he saw on a _regular basis_ , imagine adding Nekoma’s volleyball players to the mix. The two teams combined always made everyone so much more lively, but it just gave Kei a headache. He didn’t want to deal with it.

Which is why Kei decided to venture up the stairs of Daichi’s home.

Did he feel bad for intruding in someone else’s home? Yeah, he did, but Kei had a feeling that Daichi’d understand. He had given Kei an apologetic look when Yamaguchi dragged him through the door.

So there he was, opening the door at the end of the hallway to find a bedroom that probably belonged to Daichi. The room canceled out the noise well enough, and of course the beats of music could still be felt and heard, but it had more of a soothing effect to Kei. He laid down on the bed without turning on the light and put his earphones in, turning on his own music that he could control.

It was actually fairly relaxing; Kei felt as though he was about to fall asleep.

But of course, that dream was short lived.

“So this is where the cool kids are hanging out?” Said a familiar voice, turning on the lights and disrupting Kei from his peaceful environment he had created.

Kei opened his eyes and squinted at the newly turned on light. He looked to the doorway to find Kuroo Tetsurou with his finger still on the switch, looking at him with that grin that made Kei groan.

Kuroo stepped into the room. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Kei groaned again, sitting up. “What do you want?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I dunno, I asked about you, and your friend said he saw you go upstairs, so here I am.”

Kei looked at him and frowned.

“I guess the better answer would’ve been that I was looking for the restroom and came in the wrong door.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

“Why were you asking about me?”

“Do I really need a reason?” Kuroo cocked his brow. “I mean, I just kinda wanted to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“You’re an enjoyable person to talk to.” Kuroo shut the door behind him and took a step forward as Kei gave him a horrified look. “What?”

“Who on earth would think that?” He finally took the earbuds out of his ears, gently wrapping them around his fingers and unplugging them from his phone before stuffing them in his pocket.

“Who wouldn’t?” Kuroo countered.

“Um… _Everyone_?”

“Beg to differ, but everyone has their own opinions, I guess.” Kuroo hummed as a smirk spread across his face. Kuroo stepped forward until he was standing in front of Kei. “Would it be okay if I sat down?”

Kei shrugged and stared at his feet, which Kuroo apparently took as a yes. The weight of the bed shifted as Kuroo sat down a fair distance from Kei, but closer than Kei would have liked.

“Do you have to sit that close?” Kei muttered, feeling himself tense up.

Kuroo leaned back on the bed. “Yes, unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

Did it? Kei couldn’t tell, there was a weird weight in his stomach and he couldn’t tell what kind.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, refusing to look at Kuroo.

He went with whatever came to mind first. “I’m not… opposed… to it…”

Kuroo grinned. “Good.”

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever but in reality was probably a few minutes. The only noise that came from the two was occasional shifting of their weight on the bed. All of Kei’s senses were on high alert, each noise that came from Kuroo made him flinch, but if Kuroo had noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Kei was about to stand up and do something… _anything_... to get him out of that awkward situation.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, stopping Kei where he was. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Kei was stopped dead in his tracks. “That came out of nowhere…”

“Yeah, but, can you just answer the question?”

_Was Kuroo’s voice shaky?_ “Um…”

Kuroo let out an uneasy laugh. “Never mind, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, sorry for asking.”

Kei had no idea where Kuroo was going with this. Though, he did know that the feeling in his stomach was getting worse, working its way up to his lungs, feeling like it was hard to breathe.

Once again it had fallen silent between the two. Kei was still thinking about Kuroo’s question. He had never really sat down and thought about if he liked someone. Of course, he had felt attraction towards others but never really a feeling of “I want to date you.” With that, he had begun to think about what it would be like to like Kuroo. Kei began to try and pick out the good qualities in Kuroo Tetsurou and he was surprised by how many he could think of. The more he thought, the more he found that he _liked_ these qualities.

“Kuroo, I don’t know if I have a crush on someone.” Kei said quietly.

He felt the bed shift. “Do you think you may?”

Kei shrugged.

“That’s okay.”

Kei turned to look at Kuroo. “Really?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

Kei quickly changed the conversation topic. “Do you like someone?”

Kuroo laughed. “Throwing my question right back at me, huh?” He met Kei’s eyes. “Yeah, I do.”

Kei hesitated before responding. “Do I know them?”

“I’d hope so.”

He could feel his cheeks heating up. It couldn’t be him. Kuroo couldn’t like Kei; that was just illogical. It had to be someone else, probably some girl back in Tokyo. But why was Kei fretting so much over this? Slowly but surely he was coming to the conclusion that it was because he liked Kuroo, he just hadn’t realized it. He didn’t even know for how long, but the fact had snuck up on Kei and he wasn’t sure if he welcomed it or not.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo waved his hand in Kei’s face, taking him out of the daze Kei didn’t even realize he had fallen into. “Is something bothering you? Is that why you came up here? Should I leave you alone?”

Kei couldn’t even speak for himself. He knew that he hadn’t come upstairs because of something being wrong, but that doesn’t mean a problem hadn’t surfaced while he was here. “Um,”

Kuroo hummed, his hand finding its way to Kei’s chin, guiding his face so he was looking directly at Kuroo. “Tsukki, have you ever dated someone?”

“No.”

“Have you ever,” Kuroo smiled, “kissed someone?”

Kei’s face was probably as red as a tomato, probably giving Kuroo a reason to smile like that. “No,” he answered quietly. “Should I even bother asking if you have?”

“I think you’d be surprised.”

Kei looked at him skeptically. “Fine, then, have you ever kissed someone?”

“I have not.”

Kei sucked in a breath, staring into Kuroo’s eyes. His focus switching from one eye to another as he tried to process the information that was being said. He didn’t know what to do, what to say next; he was shocked to say in the least. Kuroo Tetsurou looked like one of those people who had done all of these “romantic” things early in life.

Without even thinking about it, Kei started to scoot closer to Kuroo on the bed, holding his breath. “So… What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open as his eyes never left Kei’s. Kei got as close as he could before moving his hand to cup Kuroo’s cheek.

“You’re not gonna pull back and say you were kidding, right?” Kuroo asked quietly.

Kei stopped but didn’t pull away. He felt a smile tug on his lips and he let it show before leaning in to close the distance between them. As their lips moved against each other, Kei, for once, felt like the bigger one between the two, having finally taking the initiative.

The moment was perfect; the best first kiss Kei could have ever imagined. He could only hope the same for Kuroo. It wasn’t big and romantic, only a simple few seconds kiss, just on the lips, but it was a promise for what was yet to come. They pulled apart and looked at each other, Kei letting his genuine smile show which just made Kuroo smile larger.

“Would it be cheesy to say that you’re the one I have a crush on right now?”

“No, because I’d probably respond with the same thing.” Kei laughed and Kuroo stared at him wide-eyed as the color of his cheeks darkened.

This was something Kei could get used to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
